Can't See the Fae-Rest
Can't See the Fae-Rest is the eleventh episode of Season 2. Writer * Shelley Scarrow Synopsis When rich young humans start turning up dead, Bo agrees to go undercover to help Dyson find the Fae responsible. As she makes her way through the "Gossip Girl" world, Bo learns a deadly kind of class warfare is afoot. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] Young male socialites are turning up dead, mangled by a massive force, for unknown reasons. The only through line seems to be a designer named Lita, and she's due to attend a party tomorrow night. Dyson convinces Bo and Kenzi to go to the party undercover, which unfortunately means learning about the young money set from Ciara. Bo grudgingly meets with Dyson's new lady, and deters the woman's attempts at friendship as best she can. While mingling at the party, Kenzi manages to corner one of the suspects with her feminine wiles, but as soon as they're alone together, Kenzi is knocked out and awakes to one dead body and another unconscious one, a man named Clive, who also knows Lita. Kenzi describes a few things about the moment before she blanked out, and a wooden box from Bali stands out in her mind. At the police station, as Bo is about to give her witness statement, she meets a woman named Maganda who mumbles in a prophetic way about a snake woman with long, dark hair, and Bo is certain she's talking about Lita. When she and Dyson pursue Lita, she spits venom in Dyson's face and runs. They manage to catch her, but not before crashing into Maganda. They take Lita into custody, but she swears she's innocent, and when Bo realizes that Lita spit venom instead of trying to crush them – the means of death for all the victims – it dawns on her that they have the wrong Fae. All of the victims purchased wooden items from Lita who, in turn, bought them from a kobold, or house sprite, named Heinze. He specializes in trading a kind of rare, Balinese wood, which Trick recognizes as belonging to a tree Fae. The tree is not just wood to this Fae, it's her life, her family, her heart. Bo wonders if the tree could belong to Maganda, but she doesn't have to wonder long, for Maganda appears and aims her crushing arms at Dyson. Trick realizes that Heinze left his walking stick, made from Maganda's tree, at the Dal, and Bo uses it as bait to lure Maganda into Trick's vault. There, they reason with her, and tell her that they'll get Heinze to find all of her tree, even if it takes years. Bo speaks with Lachlyn and arranges a holding cell for Maganda to protect her and any unwitting owners of her tree while the other pieces are reclaimed. Lachlyn is in a rare state of peace with Bo, but Lauren is at her apogee of rage with the Ash: she knows he has access to information that could unlock Nadia's curse, but he refuses to share this resource. Instead, his rule over the human doctor becomes more restrictive and cruel. Bo, meanwhile, realizes how much Ciara needs a friend. She drops her awkwardness and encourages Ciara to speak honestly to Dyson. While he can't promise Ciara his love, he promises to do everything he can to make her happy. Songs and Music * All Saints Day by Aquatic * Bodhran Dance by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Celtic March ''by Tim Tickner * ''Falling Away (Jacques Renault Remix) by Big Scary * Float A by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Formulas and Functions (Remix) ''by Circle Research feat. Maylee Todd * ''Ignition by Chris Lewis / KPM Music * Lass Vicious by Old Man Luedecke * Nah Nah Song ''by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * ''Oh My Love by John and Jehn * Right Before Ya by Michael Boland Trivia * The episode title is based on the idiom, "You can't see the forest for the trees." * "Maganda," the name of the Batibat Fae, may allude to the Filipino Tagalog language word for "beautiful."http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/maganda References :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music